


A Story of a Rose: The Missing Planet

by Heyimsilverrr



Series: Rose Tyler Saga [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimsilverrr/pseuds/Heyimsilverrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler has accepted her past with opened arms. She is now living a quiet life in a small town named Broadchurch witch is quite fine with her, well until that day. She is swooped up into her past with a big clap. She will meet the one person she loves to hate and find the one she hates to love all while finding a missing planet who houses one of the most deadly races in all history.<br/>What will Rose do?<br/>Will she run like she has been doing since the age of nineteen? or will she stay and protect this thing she believes most in the old universe?<br/>-=+=-<br/>All characters belong to the wonderful BBC Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since I last saw him and three years since I moved to a small town named Broadchurch, in the north. Yes, it's small and smells like fish (even more so than London) but it has become my home. I own a little shop in town and just a five minute walk south I live on the water in a small blue hut with my cat Banana, who looks more like a grey towel. I am happy with my small content life but every so often Jack would call me and I will go on a “Holiday” and fight aliens leaving my shop in the hands of my trusted employee and kinda best friend Unity. 

I mean it's not a bad life, but I wish it could be more. From my fast pace life with the Doctor and then living on gallifrey for two thousand years is amazing until it comes to an end. Ever since my last adventure with the Doctors saving Gallifrey from the Daleks and the whole encounter with the Zygon, I have been restless.

Being restless leads to anger and that leads to bad decisions. One of which was giving Unit my number if they need help and telling them where exactly I was, you know incase they needed me. That was at the point when Torchwood went “missing”. I knew they were alive because two days later after the bomb I got a single rose on my doorstep. 

So here I am now staring at the phone as it rings. The caller Id says it is Clara, and I made sure to tell her that to only call me if the Doctor is in danger. I don't want to pick it up afraid that he is injured beyond regeneration or he might be dead. We both are the last of our kind and I can't be alone in this big universe. I look at my cat with sad eyes and she walks up to me and purrs into my hand.

“Should I answer it?” I whisper aloud. She nudges my hand almost telling me to do so. I grab the phone answer it. “Hello?”

“Good Rose, I need you to look outside.” She says panically then yelling at her students to be quiet.

With confusion I walk up to my old window and look outside and see a plane in flight. But it seemed to not be moving. I grab an expo marker and draw a circle around it. “How?” I whisper as I hear a helicopter behind my house.

“Exactly what I said, I need your help.” She says hurriedly.

“Where is the Doctor?” I ask as there was pounding on my door.

“He is MIA, we need you back in london.” She says.

“Fine be there in a pip.” I whisper running to the door.

One hour later and a dull conversation about guns we are in London. I hop out of the helicopter with a smile on my face. They run me into the the Unit headquarters without a second thought in mind. The first thing I see is Clara. She turns around and gives me hug.

“Oi, what’s this about?” I laugh hugging her back.

“I missed you.” She whispers pulling away.

“Well miss me no longer.” I laugh and walk up to Kate. “So what is the updated data?” 

“Every plane that is in the sky just stopped in one moment. We think it could be terrorist or maybe aliens?” She question.

I look at the data with amazement. “Well this isn't an invasion, the alien threat is already here. See this is a distraction. But on this scale it's way past any alien civilizations technology besides Time Lord science.” I whisper aloud looking at the computer and all the results.

“But the Doctor would never and you don't handle with alien technology anymore.” Kate says walking up to me. “Who could it be?” She asks just as an email pops into the computer.

I open it a gasp aloud at what it says.

To: Unit

From: Missy

You Blow my mind, Hey Missy, you so fine, you blow my mind! Hey Missy!!!

“Who the hell is this?” I whisper angrily trying to override the computer,  just as a face pops out of the screen.

“Today I shall be talking to you out the square window!” The mad women says as her face fits back into the small screen. “Okay, cutting to the chase. Not dead, back, big surprise, nevermind. I’m in a lovely square in one of your, oh, I don't know, hot countries. There’s a light breeze coming from the east, this coffee is a buzz-monster in my brain, and I’m going to need eight snipers.” The mad women smiles.

“Eight what?” Kate asks confused.

“Three for each heart, and two for my brain stem. You’ll have to switch me off fast, before I can regenerate. How fast can you get here? Ooo, I’ll need to arrange you a flight corridor.” She says pressing buttons. 

“Why do you need snipers?” Kate asks even more confused.

I walk backwards with my eyes wide open. It can’t be, it just can't.

“Because it's the only way she’ll feel safe enough to talk to me. Shall we say four o’clock? Oh and bring the blonde.” She smiles and the screen goes black.

“Who the hell was that?” I yell pointing at the screen.

“That was Missy, a friend of the Doctors.” Clara whisper.

“Yeah I gathered that much, but who is she?”

“She is a Time Lord.” Kate says looking at me like I should know.

“Was she by any chance a male before regeneration?” I whisper still in a daze.

“Yes, she was called the Master before regenerating into a female.” Kate say puzzled then talking to people telling them to track her down.

I feel Clara stand behind me. “She was your husband?”

“Yes.”

“Re-united at last? Good thing right?” She whispers looking up at me.

“No it is not.” I whisper, then look down at her. “Let's go.”


	2. Chapter 2

I look out the window to the depths of the ocean beneath me. What would happen to me if I jumped out of the window going at this speed? Every bone in my body would crush into sand, yes. But then after just laying in the cold water of  the english channel I would heal. Then I would get hypothermia and die again. I huff  against the glass and watch the tiny cloud disappear

“It's going to be fine.” Clara whisper to me.

“The Doctor is missing and I will meet my supposed dead husband who now is a women, yeah everything's fine.” I laugh sarcastically.

She doesn't say anymore. Maybe that is a good thing. I close my eyes and try to clear my thoughts.

_ “Rose, come back.” He laughs as I run into the red fields of gallifrey under the beautiful orange sky. _

_ “Catch me if you can Master!” I laugh as his body collides with mine and we fall down with a ‘huff’. _

_ “There I got you.” He laughs as I move my body so I am not being crushed, but still under him. _

_ “What are you going to do now?” I whisper looking at those lips I used to hate. _

_ He looks out behind us to see our home looming in the distance then back at me. “This.” He whispers leaning in to kiss me. _

_ Kissing him was like kissing the breeze, so unlike the kissing the Doctor who was in the spur of the moment kind of deal. That's when I feel him pick me up and start walking to our home. We have been trying for a child lately and no luck. He says it's because of our DNA, but I know it's just because it isn't time. _

_ When he gives me one last kiss that night, I smile. A real smile I haven't had in such a long time. Maybe I did the right thing. _

“Rose, wake up.” Clara says snapping her hands in my face.

“What?” I groan looking out the window to be faced with italian architecture.

“We are here.” Clara whispers walking away.

I stood up and followed her out unto the the runway. The warm air hitting my face making my now short hair fly around. Once we get into the car the men talk to us about the protocol and and the signal to kill Missy with. Clara nods along soaking in the information while I stare out onto the new horizon. Once we get there, what will I say? ‘Hello supposed dead husband, how was your life without me?’. I groan inwardly, why did he er-she want me to come? It's not like we were on talking terms when the last days of the time war came along. The car stops making me jump out of my trance like state. I look out the window and see her, sitting in a purple dress and drinking coffee. Clara and I stumble out of the car and begin walking towards her. We stand by the table watching her as she watches us.

“Go on, then please do sit down. Missed you bunches Rose.” She smiles pushing her hair out of her face. We both sit down as Missy begins speaking to Clara. “How's your boyfriend? Still tremendously dead, I expect.”

“Still dead, yeah. How come you're still alive?” Clara whispers shuddering.

“Death is for other people, dear. Would you like to sit in the shade? I know how you humans burn.” Missy says looking at Clara, she used her controler to move a jumbo jet over us. “Better? I expect you've tried to contact him by now. Well, you should know, I can't find him either. No one can.”

“That happens, now and then.” I laugh looking at her with anger rolling off of me.

“Not like this, and you know that Rose.” She whispers placing down his confession dial on the table.  “It's a confession dial.”

“I know what it is Missy but why do you have it.”

But she continues into a small rant. “In your  human terms, a will. The Last Will and Testament of the Time Lord known as the Doctor, to be delivered, according to ancient tradition, to his closest friend, on the eve of his final day.” She says as Clara goes for it thinking it's for her.

“Ah, ah! What are you doing?” Missy yells looking at me with a smug smile.

“You said. I thought.” Clara whispers nursing her hand.

“No, no, no, no, no. It was delivered to me, to give to Rose.” Missy laughs.

“You?” Clara looks at me with a shocked face, as I look at Missy with a confused face.

“Well of course it was sent to her. What have you got to do with it? She’s his friend. You're just-” Missy says snapping her mouth shut as I give her a look saying to shut up.

“I'm just what?” Clara insisted.

“See that couple over there?” She says motioning to an old couple with a little dog. “You're the puppy.” She smiles looking away.

“Since when do you care about the Doctor?” I whisper look up from my hands, into her now brown eyes. So much like the 10th Doctor's eyes but more muddy than his chocolate.

“Since always. Since the Cloister Wars. Since the night he stole the moon and the President's wife. Since he was a little girl. One of those was a lie. Can you guess which one?” She laughs looking at me.

“He came nowhere near stealing the president's wife.” I mutter as Clara speaks over me.

“He's not your friend. You keep trying to kill him.” Clara yells.

“He keeps trying to kill her. It's sort of they’re texting. They’ve been at it for ages.” I groan rubbing my eyes.

“Mmm. Must be love.” Clara mutters.

“Oh, don't be disgusting. We're Time Lords, not animals. Try, nano-brain, to rise above the reproductive frenzy of your noisy little food chain, and contemplate friendship. A friendship older than your civilisation, and infinitely more complex.” Missy says looking at Clara, as I laugh aloud tempted to tell Clara about the times me and the Master had.

Missy looks at me and Clara begins to talk. “So the Doctor is your bezzy mate and I'm supposed to believe that you've turned good?”

“Good?” Missy yells shooting down a soldier.

“No!” Clara yells standing up.

“What the hell Missy?” I sheirk standing up along with Clara.

“By the ring on his finger, he was married, and I, I think I detected some baby leakage on his jacket, so he had a family. No, I've not turned good.” She says mocking Clara and shooting another. **“** Ooh, wow, I'm on a roll. Thanks for bringing spares.”

“Stop it. Just stop it. Don't shoot anybody else!” I yell slamming my small fists into the table.

“Oi, you, sweaty one, on your knees. Let's have a goodbye selfie for your kids.” She says ignoring me.

“Missy, nobody else!” I scream when she looks at me like it's the very first time. Like when we first fell in love.

“Say something nice.” She whispers.

“No.”

“I'll kill everyone in this square.” She says with a smile

“Start with me. Then what, hey?  _ You _ came here for  _ our _ help.” I whispered sternly.

“Because the Doctor is in danger.” She says back.

“Make me,  _ us  _ believe you.” I quietly say.

“How?” Missy whispers only looking at me and no one else.

“Release the planes.” Clara says still standing.

“The planes are keeping me alive. I mean, there's one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight naughty little snipers ready to kill me.” Missy laughs leaning back into her chair.

“Yeah. On my command.” I smile. “Your best friend is in danger. Show me you care. Make me believe.” I whisper looking at her. 

With a sigh she lets the planes go. “It's only a basic Time Stop. Parlour trick. Couldn't have done anything with them anyway.” she shrugs.

“What does it say?” Clara whispers.

“What does what say?” Missy asks annoyed.

“His confession.”

“It will only open when he's dead.” I add in looking at the dial that sits on the table undisturbed.

“Then it won't open, will it?” She says reassuring herself.

“Question. If the Doctor has one last night to live, if he's certain he's facing the end of his life, where, in all of space and time, would he go?” I whisper aloud thinking.

“Here.” Clara says, with a clap.

“Well, yes, Earth, obviously! But where? When?” Missy asks as I begin working on the keyboard of the computer.

“How's a Time Lord supposed to die?” Clara asks as I try to continue to break it down.

“Meditation. Repentance and acceptance. Contemplation of the absolute.” Missy whispers.

“Great, thanks for that. Change the algorithm. Eliminate the crisis points. Where is the Doctor making the most noise, but there isn't any crisis?” I smile working harder on the computer.

“We're looking for a party.” Clara sighs.

All the red dots on the screen begin to disappear until there was only one left and of course it is in the UK. “There he is. ‘Do not go gentle into that good night.’” I laugh leaning back.

“You go, girl!” Missy laughs hugging Clara and slapping a vortex manipulator on my wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

“Whoo, whoo whoo! Mummy, do it again! Vortex manipulators. Yours is slaved to mine. Cheap and nasty time travel.” She laughs as I rub my head and check on Clara. I stand up and look over the stone wall and see people cheering on all in medieval dress. A man begins to yell something incoherent.

“You probably want to throw up, don't you? Pick a local. According to you, this is where the Doctor is.” Missy smiles down at me.

“I have been through so much worse Missy.” I whisper as Clara speaks.

“Okay, how do we find him? How do we know what we're looking for?”

“Anachronisms. The slightest, tiniest-” Missy mutters as a electric guitar goes off. “Anachronisms.”

I look down at the commotion to see a man on a 21st century tank and a electric guitar looking worried. I smile down at him knowing exactly who that man is. I can see Missy roll her eyes looking jealous. He plays a chord and yells some words that I can't make out over the commotion in the arena. I get to catch some words after it all dies down.

“I may have ordered online!” He yells to a completely silent arena. “Oh, come on. Fish? Tank? Honestly, this stuff will be hilarious in a very few hundred years. Do please stick around.” He laughs to the sky.

“What's the matter with him? He's never like this.” I mutter worriedly to Missy.

“Oh, you really are new, aren't you?” She laughs as the doctor looks up at us, or more like directly at me.

“Wait, hang on. Did he just hear that? He doesn't know we're here, does he?” Clara looks at both of in a curious way.

The Doctor starts to play pretty women as he speaks. “Now, you lot. I have been here all day, and it's been a great day!” He yells looking around him.

“You've been here for three weeks.” The big burly man said in a thick english accent.

“Three weeks? It must be nearly bedtime. Well, we've partied.” He yells as the crowd cheers. We begin to walk down the old wooden stairs to meet him. “Yes! I helped you dig a well, with a first-class, child-friendly visitor centre! I've given you some top-notch maths tuition in a fun but relevant way. And I have also introduced the word "dude" several centuries early. Let me hear you!” I hear him yell and a crowd yell back ‘Dude!’.

“Are you a Renaissance?” He yells.

“Dude!” The crowd yells back 

“Are you a Medieval?” He screams.

“Dude!” They joyfully yell back.

“I am a dragon-slaying?” He screams in a scottish accent.

“Dude!” They yell back with laughter.

“We are all the young?” He yells as we reach the ground floor.

“Dudes!” They yell back as we step onto the side lines.

“I like it. But I've got some sad news for you, dudes. Tonight, I'm going to have to leave you.” He whispers as they all scream ‘no!’. “But before I do, I'd like you to meet a couple of friends of mine.” He smiles motioning is to come out. Clara walks out first with a smile with a small skip in her step. They hug and I see him whisper in her ear. They pull away and he loudly says.

“I spent all day yesterday in a bow tie, the day before in a long scarf. It's my party, and all of me is invited.” That's when Missy and I walk out.

“What the hell are doing Doctor!?” I yell as he he laughs. 

“It's the wicked stepmother! Everyone hiss!” He says pointing to Missy. “Oh and look at the lovely Rose, everyone sigh!” He says playing Moonlight Serenade. I nod my head at the people and look at him as he winks.

“Apparently, you think you're going to die tomorrow.” I laugh holding his confession dial.

“Well, I've got some good news about that.” He says playing more of an upbeat song.

“Oh, yeah?” Missy says butting in.

“It's still today!” He laughs playing a solo.

“Oh, that's very good.” I laugh sarcastically as the man starts to choke.

“Bors. Is it a marble again? Did you swallow one of the marbles I gave you? Don't swallow marbles!” The Doctor yells pulling off a snake off of his neck and it slithers away. We all turn around to see Colony Sarff.

“Doctor. Your friends have led me to you. You will come.” The thing slithers to him as I begin to back up, but Missy stops me with a knowing glance.

“Says you and whose army?” The Doctor laughs as Colony Sarff begins to unravel causing the crowd to scream and disappear. “Nobody dies here. Not one person, not one of my friends, do you understand?” He says suddenly serious and angry.

Davros, creator of the Daleks, dark lord of Skaro, is dying.” Colony Sarff says looking at Missy and I as we glance at each other. 

“So I hear.” The doctor scoffs.

“He would speak with you again on the last night of his life.” He says like it's an order.

“Then you will harm nobody in this place. Not one person. Are we very, very clear?” The Doctor says pointing at Sarff as he begins to take human form again. I begin to try and speak but Missy covers my mouth.

“Are you so dangerous, little man?” Sarff laughs as the Doctor squints his eyes.

“You want to know how dangerous I am? Davros sent  _ you _ . You know how stupid you are? Huh! You came!” He laughs as Sarff hisses and the Doctor talks again. “Is that supposed to frighten me? Snake nest in a dress? Now, explain, politely. Davros is my arch-enemy. Why would I want to talk to him?” He asks tilting his head as I look at him.

“No, wait, hang on a minute.  _ Davros _ is your arch-enemy now?” Missy mumbles looking angry.

“Hush!” I whisper.

“I'll scratch his eye out.” She mumbles from behind me.

“Davros knows. Davros remembers. “ Sarff says throwing down his screwdriver on the ground.

“That's yours.” Clara says pointing at it.

“Er, it was.” He answers back not daring to look at me.

“Was?” She whispers confused.

“I don't have a screwdriver any more.” He explains.

“Ooo. Never seen  _ that _ before. Doctor, the look on your face. What is that?” Missy says as I begin to put it together.

“Shame. You're ashamed. Doctor? What have you done?” I whisper not able to look at him but begging to him to give me the answer I know.

“Is your ship in orbit?” He asks walking towards Sarff.

“It's a trap.” My voice manages to say.

“Prepare yourself for teleport.” Sarff says.

“Doctor, listen to me. I know traps, traps are my flirting. This is a trap.” Missy says concerned.

“I am prepared.” The Doctor says turning so his back is facing us.

“You sent me your confession dial. You threw yourself a three week party. You know what this is.” I cry out walking towards him as Missy grabs my arm to stop me.

“Yes. Goodbye.” He smiles sadly at me. “Goodbye, Clara.” He mutters as one Sarff's snakes bind his hands behind his back.

“We're coming with him. All of us, them and me.” Clara says walking up to the Doctor and we both walk up to him as Sarff starts to shake.

“No! No, no, no. Under no circumstances! What are you doing now?” He yells.

“Voting. We are a democracy. It is agreed.” He hisses as the snakes bind our hands behind our backs.

“No, no, no! I forbid it, no! No! No! No! No!” He yells as we are beamed up into Scarff's spaceship.

We reach the  the new metal tank and sit down on the hard seats as Sarff starts up the machine. We all look at the ground with shock that we were captured by them at last.

“Davros is the child of war, a war that wouldn't end. A thousand years of fighting, till nobody could remember why. So Davros, he created a new kind of warrior, one that wouldn't bother with  _ that _ question. A mutant in a tank that would never, ever stop. And they never did.” He whispered as I look out of the small round window with tears in my eyes.

“The Daleks?” Clara looks shocked.

“How scared must you be to seal every one of those innocent people inside a tank?” He pauses. “Davros made the Daleks, and you made Dravos.” He says looking at Missy and I. I look at him with shame and Clara looks at me with pure shock. I was about to say something when the ship jerks.

“Okay, great. Coming out of hyperspace.” Missy mutters as a space station spins nearby.

“So that's where he ended up.” I mutter looking out at the pawn shaped ship.

“What is that?” Clara asks looking at it with weary eyes.

“I don't know. A hospital?” The doctor say in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

We have been sitting in the prison cell for an hour now and all Missy have been doing was singing without cause. I pace back n’ forth watching Clara and the Doctor interact without even talking. Missy keeps looking at me like she is about to speak but then turns away and keeps singing.

“How long have we been waiting?” Clara asks.

“Who knows? It's always the way with hospitals.” The Doctor mutters flashing my a smile as I blush remembering the last time we both were in a hospital. Then the door opens and Sarff begins to speak.

“You will come.  _ You _ will stay.” It hisses.

“Fair enough.” Missy says watching me looking at Sarff.

“Doctor. You sent Rose your confession dial.” She says in shock to him.

“Well, we've known each other a long time. She's one of my own people.” He says looking at me with a wink.

“My point is, we both saw her leave us on Earth, ages ago. Why would you give her something she obviously didn't want. 

“I'm sorry.” He says looking at her small face with a flicker of love.

“Don't apologise. Make it up to me. There, see? Ha. Now you have to come back.” She smiles nudging him with her shoulder.

“Gravity.” He says looking at Missy and I as he leaves.

“I know.” We both say at the same time. The door closes with a big thud and Missy starts to dance making me roll my eyes and continue walking with the perfect gravity.

“Gravity?” Clara asks confused.

“Oh, yeah. You know what's wrong with the gravity in here?” Missy says looking at me with a smile as my brain is working a mile a minute. Why is the gravity perfect, it's almost like a planet.

“No.” She says without a clue.

“Nothing. It's perfect. But this is a space station, so the gravity should be artificial, all coppery-smelling round the edges, a tiny bit sexy. But this feels real, man.Like a planet.” I smile looking for a way out.

“How can  _ you _ and the Doctor be friends?” She asks Missy.

“Why shouldn't we be?” She asks completely confused.

“You spend all your time fighting.” Clara says.

“You know why they fight all the time? Its because of me, they both love me.” I laugh out loud like a mad woman. “Don't know why? I mean I am a human who so happened can live forever and can think like a time lord.” I laugh to myself as Missy takes off her and my snakes.

“You know what this airlock is? I'll tell you. It's pants.” She says then looks at me with a whisper. “It's more than that Rose.”

“What do you mean?” Clara asks as I take her snake off.

“I mean that today might be the day.” Missy says as I look at her with a smile knowing what she is going to do.

“What day?” Clara asks confused. Missy winks at me as if to tell me what she is going to do. I smile and shake my head with a smile.

“The day I kill you.” Missy says running to the door.

“What are you doing? Are you opening it?” Clara yells panic taking over her body.

“Yeah, course.” I laugh going along with Missy, feeling the slightest bit guilty for doing this to her, but it is kinda funny.

“Missy, Rose, we'll get sucked out!” She nearly screams.

“Together, off we go. Let's make jam!” She laughs as we both blow the airlock and the alarm goes off. We all stand in the open airlock and I reach my hand out to feel the warm air.

“It's warm, isn't it?” She pauses looking about. “For deep space, anyway.” She lightly says

“What are you doing?” I whisper as she begins to walk out.

“Treading softly.” She whispers back cautiously walking on nothing.

“What, there's a floor?” Clara asks confused about to step out too.

No. No, there's ground. This is the ground.” Missy confirms as she does a little dance. Clara follows after her but I stay back.

“We're on a planet. And  _ that _ is not a space station. That is a building. And the rest of the planet, the whole thing, is invisible.” I laugh stepping out with a small smile on my face.

“That's ridiculous.” Clara laughs dancing about. I watch her analyze her surroundings like she sees more than the regular person. 

“Well, yes, of course it is. I mean, how would you ever find your glasses? Or the little girl's room? And what if you kissed an ugly? Unless, when you're part of the atmosphere, you start syncing with the spectrum.” She whispers starting to think on where we could be, I just draw a complete blank.

“Why would anybody hide a whole planet?” Clara asks.

“That would rather depend on the planet, dear.” Missy says as the ground becomes to my view. “Rose don't turn around.” She says as I turn around showing the one planet that houses the most evil.

“No! They've built it again. They've brought it back. No, no. No!” I whisper panicking stepping backwards until Missy catches me.

“What? What is it? Where are we?” Clara asks looking at my face with horror.

“We are on the planet Skaro.” Missy says trying to calm my breathing with our bond.

“What's Skaro?” She asks. She sure does ask a lot of questions.

“The beginning. Where it all started. This is the planet of the Daleks!” Missy yells as I take a deep breath.

“Correct.” A Dalek screams behind us.

We are all taken into the center of the compound. I hold onto Missy’s arm as she whispers calming words in my ear and sending calming emotions to keep my breathing calm. Clara keeps walking without saying much with a poker face on. We all arrive in the main room with what looks to be twenty Daleks in it. I look around and see that blue box with a smile.

“The Tardis. How did she get here?” Clara asks touching the smooth wood.

“It has been procured.” Dalek supreme says as a big laser comes out of the ceiling.

“Yeah? Yeah, well, if you're trying to get inside, you can't. Nothing can enter the Tardis.” Clara says trying to sound smart.

“The Tardis will not be entered. The Tardis will be destroyed.” The Dalek says.

“Yeah, well, good luck, because she's indestructible.” Clara says looking a bit panicked. 

“Did the Doctor tell you that? Because you should never believe a man about a vehicle.” I ask her in a whisper. “Okay Children your grandparents are here to take you care of you.  We can take you all through space and time.” I smile as Missy catches on with my plan. I look down at my time vortex and and make sure Clara is still wearing hers. 

“You need both of us!” Missy’s voice rings out.

“Destroy the Tardis!” The Daleks yell out as the laser shoots into a million atoms.

“Okay then.” I smile and look up at the small camera in the corner knowing the Doctor is standing behind it with face full of shock and worry. I wink at it and then look at the Daleks. “Then kill us if you don't need us.”  I smile like a mad woman as Missy stands behind me. All the Daleks look to Dalek supreme as if to ask what they should do.

“Maximum extermination.” It yells and the others follow. Then I see nothing but darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_ “I don't think I can do this. I mean be with you and we only been together for a month.” I whisper over the sound of rain hitting the roof of our small flat in Arcadia. _

_ “You still love him.” The master says in defeat. _

_ “I don't know what I feel to be honest. I just know that you feel wrong. That I feel wrong sleeping in your arms at night. I feel wrong eating lunch with you everyday.” I whisper again crossing my arms over my chest as if to hide my single beating heart that is over a hundred years old. _

_ He doesn't say anything to me but just stand there next to me like he promised since day one. I continue to watch the muddy brown water fall from the red clouds of the evening. I don't want to tell him that my heart is broken in two. That I am falling for him without any consent and part of my heart is also traveling with the Doctor of his deep blue Tardis. I look up at him and see he is already looking down at me as if he could read my mind. Maybe he can, some Time Lords do develop Telekinesis.   _

_ “How about we start as friends? We can work there.” He whispers low and quiet. _

_ That's when I finally see him. The square jaw that he hides behind his dark brown hair, his straight nose that reminds me so much of the 10th Doctor, his eyes that reminds me of the 9th. I turn my body so I am facing him, so I can get a better look at him. Maybe I will try to hate him. I have to for my own benefit. But I know deep down I can never hate this man who I was forced to married. Even if he deserves it. _

I fall onto my face with a groan. I roll over and see Missy looking at me with a small smile. I sit up and rub my head like I just woke up from a very long nap. I look to my left and see Clara hanging upside down from an old tree. 

“Why on earth would you do that?” I chuckle sitting up leaning my arms on my legs.

“Its funny, how are you doing?” She asks looking concerned for my well being. Maybe she is, maybe she is just faking it but I won't forget all the things she has done to my home. 

“I will be wonderful once I get rid of you.” I mutter standing up to whip off the foreign dirt.

“We are married Rose, like it or not we are together.” She pauses looking at the sky suddenly serious. “I made you leave because I didn't want to see you get hurt or worse. It's bad enough that my children were corrupted or dead.” She says looking me in the eye. 

“It's not that Missy, it's what you did to earth during that forgotten year. Oh and how about how you brought bloody Gallifrey out of the time lock and causing the Doctor's death?! Oh and what about the Cybermen that killed so many?!” I scream with tears running down my cheeks. “You say that Dravos was corrupted and Susanna is dead, and I accept it. But you, you are the one who went down the dark path.” I yell crossing my arms turning away from her. 

I take my knife out of my boot and start sharpening a stick, it will definitely not work on a Dalek but it will be a good false sense of hope for Clara. Missy starts to pace causing the dried up dirt to grow restless under her feet. I hum a small song from gallifrey as I shave off more layers of the ancient wood. I can hear Missy stop in here tracks once she hears that familiar tune that we danced to the night before everything had changed.

“Consider the Doctor. The Doctor, trapped. The Doctor, alone. You all right there, Clara?” I whisper between hymns as Clara begins to wake.

“Where are we? How did we?” Clara says beginning to wake up.

“Well unfortunately Missy saved us.” I groan tugging the knife along the bark of the stick.

“Why are you sharpening that stick?

“Well, I've no idea how long we're going to be stuck out here. Might have to go hunting.” I joke checking the point.

“So why am I tied up?” she asks a little concerned.

“In case there's nothing to hunt.” I laugh cutting the rope making her drop on her head with a thud. “Sorry bout that.” I murmur.

“Oh!” she says laying on her back.

“So the Doctor is in trouble. How is he going to survive?” I ask with a smile as Missy huffs in disgust.

“Because he's clever.” Clara states like it's a matter of fact, and in reality it is.

“Yes, but there's lots of clever dead people. I love killing clever clogs, they make the best faces.” Missy cuts into our conversation.

But Clara ignores her and looks at me while saying. “Because he always assumes he's going to win. He always knows there's a way to survive. He just has to go and find it.”

“Yes, except this time, he made a will and threw himself a goodbye party. Now, if the Doctor assumes he's going to die, what happens then?” I whisper knowing the horrible truth.

“We do.” Clara says finally realizing the truth behind our words.

“He's trapped at the heart of the Dalek empire. He's a prisoner of the creatures who hate him most in the universe. Between us and him is everything the deadliest race in all of history can throw at us. We, on the other hand, have a pointy stick!” Missy yells trying to not sound as scared as she truly is. I look her in the eye and wink as if to tell her it's going to be okay.

“What do we do Clara?” I ask her with a smile.

“We assume we're going to win.” Clara smiles 

“Oh. Pity, really. I was actually quite peckish.” Missy mumbles walking off into the desert.

I follow after her in a calm. We all stay quiet for a short while until Clara speaks up.

“Can I have a stick too?” She asks me with big eyes.

“Make your own stick.” I laugh running up a head.


End file.
